digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Jose75
Un Saludo -- Bryanzx (Discusión) 01:29 1 jun 2012 Saludos Digimnmaniaco Aviso En reiteradas ocasiones he revertido tu edición irrelevante que pone en el artículo de KayserGreymon que es uno de los Greymon más poderosos, sin contar todas las veces que algún otro usuario haya quitado eso. No es información verídica o veraz y de serlo no tiene relevancia, por lo que si vuelves a editar una página con ese tipo de información totalmente subjetiva serás bloqueado. --WXT (Disc. 8¬) ) 00:46 17 jul 2012 (UTC) Aviso} Sere breve ya en varias ocaciones varios usuarios yo y el administrador WXT an borrado tu edcion en kaisergreymon que es totalmente tonta e innesesaria y sigues añadiendola sin hacer caso a un aviso de un administrador si quiees llamar la atencion o otras cosas simplemente no vas a lograr nada solo are saber al administrador para que te bloqueen por no hacer una lavor indicada en esta wiki.......XxBrayanxX (discusión) 16:49 18 jul 2012 (UTC) Bloqueo Te corresponde un bloqueo de tres días por no respetar avisos previos. --WXT (Disc. 8¬) ) 17:42 18 jul 2012 (UTC) Re:Bloqueo KaiseGreymon Como ya había puesto en mi aviso anterior "No es información verídica o veraz y '''de serlo no tiene relevancia'"'' hay una gran cantidad de Digimon de la familia Greymon y no por eso debemos poner que algunos son de los más débiles y otros los más fuertes, además KaiserGreymon es un Digimon que a juicio de algunos puede ser muy fuerte, como también puede no serlo, las comparaciones de este digimon con otro son irrelevantes, ya que los puntos de comparación rescatables del anime nos entregan datos confusos, el mejor ejemplo es que KaiserGreymon se vio apocado por Digimon que deberían, en teoría ser más débiles que él. Saliendo de la discusión de "si es fuerte o no" fuiste bloqueado por tu reiterada edición en esa página sin aclarar esta discusión antes de seguir editando y no respetaste los avisos previos, que también son instancias para aclarar, solucionar o resolver tus dudas. Como verás en éste enlace la edición que dices que avala tu premisa fue editada por un usuario anónimo y la falta de patrullaje de parte de la administración (error que reconozco) permitió que se malentendiera y otros usuarios llenaran de supuestos o -en el caso de no ser suposiciones- información irrelevante. Similar es el caso de MagnaGarurumon, que fue el mismo usuario anónimo quien puso esa suposición en la página, en ese caso sin embargo, no insististe en poner que es uno de los Garurumon más poderoso, por lo que se nota claramente un sesgo por el digimon en particular, lo que a mi juicio agravó la falta de no haber respetado los avisos, que insisto, es la principal razón de tu bloqueo que duró tres días por ser la primera falta (conjunto de faltas en este caso) que cometes. --WXT (Disc. 8¬) ) 17:20 22 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Kaisergreymon Ola bueno mira te voy a decir un par de cosas para que tu me digas que me guio del fanon estas hablando por demas no me vas a venir o a enseñar mi lavor en la wiki tu en reiteradas ocaciones agregas esa info en kaisergreymon algo que como te dijo WXT es totalmente innesesario haces cosas sin respetar avisos y crees tener la razon pues que yo sepa en ningun lado te dice que kaisergreymon es e los greymons mas poderosos y eso que investigo de paginas oficiales de digimon y si tu te vas seguramente al poder en cards los cards son muy irrelevantes y sin poca importancia en temas de poder y tu dices que yo prefiero a omegamon y a wargreymon si acepto que son de mis favoritos pero tengo informacion para respaldarlos pero no por eso pongo a wargreymon como de los greymos mas poderosos o algo a si por que debatir de la fuersa de digimons es algo tonto en el anime es confuso la explicacion que dan o la fuersa de un digimon una ves un digimon puede ser inmensamente fuerte y a su otra aparicion es muy opacado no por un digimon que en si sea mas fuerte si no por solo darle protagonismo a otro digimon y tambien vi que borrabas informacion de la espada omega en el ariticulo de curiosidades simplemente por que no tienes un favoritismo por omegamon y otros articulos relacionados con el informacion coherento y no innesesaria como tu agregas en kaisergreymon pero bueno solo espero que entiendas que esa info esta por demas y aprendas a entender avisos y alguna duda preguntar y no editar sin respetar avisos previos seria lo mejor en esta wiki hay varios errores pero con el buen trabajo de todos juntos esta wiki saldra adelante como una de las mejores solo queremos una buena lavor de todos bueno espero que entiendas y cualquier cosa duda algo me hagas saber y a si entendernos de la mejor manera........XxBrayanxX (discusión) 16:46 23 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Este te voy a decir un par de cosas mira vi que editastes la parte de susanoomon en la seccion curiosidades y vi que añadistes que susanoomon es uno de los digimons mas fuertes por que vencio a lucemon modo satan que tenia todos los datos del digimundo y que su poder es similar al de Shoutmon X7 Sm ? dime cuando lucemon absorvio todos los datos del digimundo si no sabes esos datos fueron para romper el sello de los 10 guerremos legendarios y susanoomon no podria ser de ese nivel un ejemplo claro Omnimon en el manga xros wars que los digimons del manga son mucho mas fuertes que la parte del anime, enfrento a bagramon un digimon que es mas fuerte que cualquiera de los 7 reyes demonios en cualquiera de sus formas y ademas tambien con tactimon un digimon que su arma es la parte oscura del cañon completo de susanoomon no solo de la espada y omnimon era superior que bagramon un digimon que es mucho mas fuerte que tactimon y lucemon modo satan que casi vence por muy poco a susanoomon y es obio aunque omnimon sea muy poderoso superior a susanoomon el no encaja entre los digimons mas poderosos aunque en su estado X si lo es, espero que entiendas y dejes de estar en un capricho de solo editar y agregar informacion falsa a un digimon solo por que sea tu favorito y deja de estar tambien diciendo que mereces una disculpas ya que tu buscastes tu bloqueo ya que editabas sin sentido eso que se te hicieron avisos previos y no hicistes caso a ninguno y antes de pedir que alguien te pida una disculpas acepta que te equivocastes y el bloqueo tu lo buscastes y espero que lo tengas claro aca no importa si eres fanatico de kaisergreymon y susanoomon ya te lo dije deja de estar agregando informacion tonta como esa y editando la parte esa de susanoomon solo por que sea tu digimon favorito espero que sea la ultima vez con estas cosas sin importancia.......XxBrayanxX (discusión) 16:29 24 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Susanoomon Ola bueno sobre lo que dices yo no digo que sea debil susanoomon es uno de mi digimons favoritos lo puedes ver en mi perfil de usuario y como dices supera a casi la mayoria de caballeros reales execto a Alphamon Omnimon y a Examon que probablemente sea el que le sigue a omnimon en poder por no ser un simple mega o como se decia antes ser un mega 2 aunque conidero que sus fuersas deben ser muy igualadas pero lamentablemente no es de los digimons mas poderosos de todos es poderoso pero ni omnimon que es mas fuerte que este mismo esta en ese sitio exeptuando su forma X que si lo esta pero tambien sobre esa info de que dices que su poder es igual a Shoutmon X7 SM fuistes tu ya que vi que el usuario no registrado solo elimino esa info que agregastes solo agrega info correcta no agregar por agregar solo por gusto o favoritismo por un digimon...........XxBrayanxX (discusión) 02:38 25 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Consulta Mira bueno sobre ese versus entre esos 2 yo diria que ganaria Gallantmon CM ya que ChaosGallantmon se podria considerar la evolucion de Gallantmon y su nivel seria con mucha igualdad a su modo crisom pero la ventaja que tiene gallantmon cm es su defensa, velocidad y ataques de mayor poder que chaosgallantmon por ejemplo Quo Vadis es un buen ataque aunque no creo que pueda eliminar los datos del otro pero si creo que lo dejaria debilitado es un buen as bajo la manga de ese digimon, aunque seria una pelea muy pareja en mi opinion pero mi voto lo daria por gallantmon cm aunque las ventajas que te digo que pueda tener gallantmon cm en algunos casos no sea de mucha importancia pero lo veo a el con mayor poder que el otro bueno espero haberte ayudado.........XxBrayanxX (discusión) 02:17 13 ago 2012 (UTC)